1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of herbicides, especially that of herbicides for the selective control of broad-leaved weeds and weed grasses in crops of useful plants.
2. Description of Related Art
WO 2005030736 A1 discloses 1-benzoyl-1-(tetrazol-5-yl)-2-oxopropanes as herbicides. European patent application EP 10174893, which has an earlier priority date but was yet to be published before the priority date of the present application, discloses particular N-(tetrazol-5-yl)- and N-(triazol-5-yl)benzamides and -nicotinamides as herbicides.
However, frequently, the compounds known from this publication have insufficient herbicidal activity or an insufficient compatibility with crop plants. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide further herbicidally active compounds. It has now been found that certain tetrazol-5-yl- and triazol-5-yl-aryl derivatives are of particularly good suitability as herbicides.